


Ride My Firetruck

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Disaster Gays, Field Trip, Firefighter Shiro (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith takes his students on a field trip to the firehouse to learn about fire fighters and the lieutenant giving the tour is entirely too hot for his own good, especially when he slips his number into Keith's jacket pocket, telling him to call him later...





	Ride My Firetruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymbawee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kymbawee).



> This fic was written in two parts for the lovely Kym, but I combined them into one chapter to post on Ao3. This was 100% inspired by [this artwork by @hggkrri on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hggkrri/status/855706333953179648)

 

“Mr. Kogane, Mr. Kogane, are we gonna ride in the _fire truck_?”

The kids in Keith’s first grade class are practically bouncing in their seats, they are so excited for their field trip to the fire station. Keith rolls his eyes and grins over at young Alex, who is sitting in the seat behind him.

“We’ll have to see about that, Alex,” he says, and then raises his voice just slightly to be heard over the rest of the students in the bus. “Okay now, everyone, we’ll be getting to the fire station in just a couple of minutes. Remember, these people have a very important job, and you need to pay attention and, most importantly, look with your eyes, not with your hands. The firemen were very nice to allow us to come visit and learn about their job, so please show your appreciation for them and respect what they have to tell you.”

A chorus of small voices calls out, “Yes, Mr. Kogane!”

He beams at them all. “Very good.”

The bus rolls into the parking lot of the fire station a little while later, and the children file out of the bus and into the open garage door. 

Keith is distracted, checking his clipboard to make sure that every student is where they should be, and walks headlong into a very-muscular chest with a loud, “ _Oof!_ ”

“Woah, watch out there!” An amused, rumbling voice comes from above him. Keith grimaces and looks up into the face of what has to be the most attractive man he has ever seen. Sculpted cheekbones, shining-bright eyes, and a dazzling smile that is accented by a flop of white hair over one eye.

“Shoot, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Keith says. The children, all sitting in a semi-circle as they had been directed on the bus, titter at him. They always find it entertaining when Mr. Kogane is caught out for doing something silly. He glances over to them and raises one eyebrow at the kids to silence them.

“That’s quite all right,” the big guy says. “You must be….Mr. Kogane? Sorry, my fire chief had to go out on a call and I was the only one available, I hope you don’t mind. My name is Shiro.”

It’s only then that Keith realizes that the comfortable, steadying pressure he feels on his left arm is coming from Shiro’s hand, bracing him from his face-first impact into his chest. His cheeks redden and he steps back slightly to give himself some breathing room.

“Yes, of course, yeah,” Keith stumbles over his words. “The kids are so excited to be here.”

“Grab a chair from the break room, and I’ll give you all the rundown!” Shiro says brightly.

Keith does as he’s told, and the field trip becomes a blur in his mind. He’s distracted the outline of Shiro’s muscles against his tight-fitting black t-shirt, the way his thighs stand out against his khakis and all he can think is, “ _I wonder if he could crush a watermelon with his legs?_ ” He crosses his legs at the thought and tries to put it at the back of his mind; it’s not an appropriate thing to think about when he’s running a field trip.

When Shiro notices Keith’s mind wandering, he snaps him back to present, making teasing jokes, or setting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s heart stutters in his chest, and he can’t help but to wonder what those hands would feel like against his skin.

Shiro walks them around the fire station, explaining all the different running parts. The kids are in awe, wide-eyed and full of bubbling questions. They squeal when Shiro introduces them to the fire station’s mascot, a dalmatian named Black who sleeps with the firemen in the barracks upstairs when they aren’t out on calls and goes to public outreach events, like this one.

At the mention of the barracks Keith notices the fireman’s pole in the far end of the room, and he can’t help but to ask, hand on cheek, “Can you show me what that pole over there is for?” 

It’s Shiro’s turn to blush, and he turns away from Keith quickly, one hand over his mouth. Keith wonders if he said too much, when Shiro strides over to a cubby with “ **SHIROGANE** ” written in all caps above it and pulls out a firefighter’s jacket. The kids track his movements from where they’re on the floor playing with Black, and they burst out with high-pitched laughter when Shiro throws the far-too-large jacket over Keith’s shoulders and _plunks_ his black helmet - emblazoned with the word “ **LIEUTENANT** ” on the front - on Keith’s head. 

Shiro laughs and pats Keith on the shoulder, turning to the kids to say, “Doesn’t Mr. Kogane make a great fireman?”

Keith rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but notice that Shiro’s hand stays on his shoulder, and a glance toward the other man’s face reveals that his cheeks are as flushed pink as Keith’s.

Later, when it’s time for everyone to load back into the school bus and return to class, Shiro taps Keith on the shoulder, his voice low as he says, “Wanna ride in the truck sometime, Mr. Kogane?” He gives Keith a lopsided smirk, slipping a piece of paper into the breast pocket of Keith’s jacket.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Shiro says, and god if Keith weren’t in charge of sixteen 7 year olds in that moment, he would tug on the man’s bright red suspenders and kiss him. As it is, Keith quickly scribbles his own contact info onto the corner of his notebook and tears it off to hand to Shiro. The firefighter takes the piece of paper from him and glances at it, then back at Keith’s eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Keith.”

* * *

Keith doesn’t even manage to wait a day to contact Shiro. He sees his students onto their buses at the end of the school day, and as soon as the last little brightly-colored sleeve disappears behind closing doors, Keith has his phone out of his pocket, gripping the scribbled-on scrap of paper tightly in one hand.

He puts the phone to his ear, breath quickening at each sound of the phone ringing. There’s a click on the other end, and that deep, rumbling voice.

“Well hello there, Mr. Kogane. I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon,” Shiro says. Keith can hear the amusement lacing the other man’s voice, and he’s glad they’re on the phone because he is bright red with embarrassment.

“Y-yeah, well I was just wondering if you offer still stands,” Keith says, trying to hide how flustered he is.

Shiro pauses, and Keith can’t tell if he’s teasing him when he says, “What offer was that?”

Keith starts walking back to his car in the employee parking lot. He doesn’t want the other teachers to hear or see him.

“You know which one,” Keith mumbles.

Keith can practically hear Shiro smirking on the other end of the phone.

“You want to ride my firetruck?” Shiro asks. “Meet me back at the station, I’m just getting off shift now.”

“Okay,” Keith says, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the car. “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“See you soon, Mr. Kogane.”

* * *

Keith is pretty sure that having sex in the fire trucks isn’t an appropriate use of company property, but when he arrived at the fire station there was no one else around and Shiro had beckoned him inside with a crook of his finger and that devilish grin that played on Keith’s senses. The truck has a bench seat in the back, with no windows to the outside world for Shiro’s coworkers to see inside.

Their first kiss is tentative, like a question half-formed. Shiro sits on the bench and pulls Keith down into his lap, tugging him close to his cock, already hard with the thrill of potentially getting caught.

Emboldened, Keith cradles Shiro’s head with one hand, and Shiro leans closer to him. Shiro’s hands play with the hem of Keith’s button-up shirt, brushing against Keith’s hips just above his slacks. Keith arches his back at the feather-light touches, breaking their kiss with a gasp.

Shiro bites his lip, batting his eyelashes up at Keith. “Sensitive?” He asks.

“Very much so,” Keith says, and he leans down, tilting his head to press kisses along Shiro’s jaw.  His hand drifts down to Shiro’s side and he leaves it there, unsure.

Shiro seems to sense his hesitation, because he tells Keith, “We can stop here if you want.”

Keith shakes his head. “No no, it’s not that, I just…”

Shiro leans forward and tilts his head, just a breath away from Keith’s lips. “You just...what? Use your words, Mr. Kogane.”

Keith lets out a surprised laugh and rolls his eyes. He pulls himself off of Shiro’s lap, rubbing his erection through his trousers. That gets Shiro’s attention. Keith smirks and kneels on the floor of the truck between Shiro’s legs.

“I want to blow you,” Keith says before he can stop himself.

Shiro swears and starts to tug at the buttons of his khakis, tugging them down just far enough to release his cock. Keith bites back a gasp; his last boyfriend wasn’t terribly well-endowed, and it had been a while since he had walked out on Keith. Shaking himself internally, Keith shifts on his knees to get a better angle and swipes his tongue against the tip of Shiro’s erection. Shiro’s hand settles at the back of Keith’s head, and he glances up at the other man to see his head is tilted back, leaning against the wall of the truck. His face is flushed bright red as he stares down at Keith.

Keith swirls his tongue around the head of Shiro’s erection and opens his mouth just a little wider, taking Shiro into his mouth slowly, adding just a little more each time he goes down. He starts to pump his hand on the base of Shiro’s cock with the motion of his mouth, speeding up. Shiro writhes underneath him, gripping Keith’s hair with one hand and the bench seat with the other.

Keith pops off of Shiro’s cock when he can tell that Shiro is getting close to orgasm and jerks him off with one hand, reaching out to roll Shiro’s balls with his other hand. Shiro’s hips lift as he comes, biting his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. His come splatters his t-shirt, but he either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He pants heavily, pulling Keith back up for a kiss that Keith greedily accepts.

It’s then that they hear a muffled noise from outside the fire truck.

“Hey Chief! Have you seen Shiro? His shift ended, but his car’s still outside…”

Keith breaks away, eyes wide.

“ _Shit_.”

 


End file.
